


Perry the Platypus' Superhero Profile

by Hobbit4Lyfe



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 14:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5209751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbit4Lyfe/pseuds/Hobbit4Lyfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this in my English class my first year of college when we had to study the traits of superheroes while watching TV before creating our own superheroes. I decided to describe Perry the Platypus. Moved from FanFiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perry the Platypus' Superhero Profile

TV show superhero: Perry the Platypus  
• Blue-green secret agent platypus from the cartoon Phineas and Ferb  
• Yellow beak and googly eyes  
• Doesn’t really “talk”  
• Doesn’t have super powers, but uses gadgets  
• Main nemesis is the mad scientist Dr. Doofenshmirtz

Unique traits:  
• Blue-green platypus  
• Can’t talk  
• Yellow beak and googly eyes

Stereotypical traits:  
• Fights crime  
• Has nemesis  
• Has secret identity (Phineas and Ferb’s pet)


End file.
